Software development for programmable systems such as, e.g., System-on-a-Chip (SoC) is one of the most intriguing challenges in modern device development. It is well known that the functionality, performance, correct operation, usability and success on the market of a device are mostly determined by the software that is developed to run on the hardware of the device's programmable system. Therefore, a programmable system that provides support to the software developer by offering tracing/debugging solutions makes the system more transparent to the software developer and thereby decreases the effort and time spent in aligning the software to the hardware platform. Further, hardware errors of the hardware platform may delay time to market and should be detectable as early as possible.